The Lakes Remain Frozen
by Cyanogen
Summary: What will the five psychic teenagers do when a new girl comes into the picture, when everything seems to get confusing? Will Kaitlyn learn to live with someone with a greater gift than her?   Possibly lemons.


"_What_?" the strange guy asked, confused out of his mind.

"I know what you are," I told him again, as it I were describing the weather. It was as simply as that, for me.

My name is Leeni Ringman. I'm from Finland, and I'm seventeen years old. I'm blind and polypsychic, more psychic than all of these ridiculous people combined. Kaitlyn, Rob, Anna, and Lewis...

But who was the other one? I couldn't access his thoughts. There was only one reason why that should ever happen to me. He was a psychic vampire.

I had run away from my family about a week before I ran into the five of them. My mother had tried to drown my in the bathtub when I'd gotten her thoughts on how my father had killed a few people, and when she hadn't been able to bring herself to kill me, she'd told my father to do it himself. He hadn't tried to drown me like my mother, instead he'd locked me in a little hut in the forest and set it on fire.

Little did he know that I wasn't just telepathic, and that I had been able to escape by putting out the fire with my mind.

In addition to telepathy, my mind contains the following powers: thermokinesis, telekinesis, aerokinesis, atmokinesis, chlorokinesis, geokinesis, hydrokinesis, psychometry and thought projection.

Basically, I can read thoughts, control the temperature, move objects, change the flow of air, create the weather, make plants grow faster, move the ground, see the future, and project my thoughts. All that with my mind.

And it's _such_ a bother to have all those powers, because they've made me blind. Literally. It's almost as if God thought that he'd given me so much that he ought to take one of my senses away.

"You know what I am," the handsome guy stated. Not a question, because I was sure he knew that I wasn't making it up.

"Yep," I said easily.

"Then what am I?" he asked me, and I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

'_A psychic vampire,_' I projected to his mind. I heard some stumbling, and I figured he'd been caught off guard with that strange thought I put in his mind.

'_How did she do that?_' he asked himself, unaware that I could hear it with my walls down.

"Thought projection. That's how I did it," I told him.

"Thought projection..." he stated thoughtfully. "And telepathy."

"And telepathy," I confirmed.

"Who are you?" His tone was suspicious.

"Leeni. Just your average psychic girl. Except I'm blind," I said, smiling in a way that showed how amused I was. "Who are _you_?"

"Erm... Gabriel," he told me, finally.

'_He's showing way too much interest in that girl, guys. You think we can trust her?_'

Kaitlyn's voice. She was talking to the others. But she wasn't telepathic. None of them were. How was it possible?

'_Kaitlyn. She can hear you._'

This time it was Gabriel talking.

"You can't trust anyone," I interrupted. I was annoyed, and I didn't care if they knew that. "Not even each other. But I'm not to hurt you. I'm actually here by complete accident."

The air moved around me, wafting towards Gabriel. So they'd all turned to him. _What a bunch of sheep,_ I thought, _they can't even make their own choices._

"I believe her," Gabriel said awkwardly. "I don't know why or how I know this, but she's telling the truth."

'_As long as no one tells her about Mr Zetes being dead, it's all fine and whatever._'

Anna's thoughts. Definitely Anna's thoughts. I smirked, amused at the idiocy that made up their little group.

"Who's Mr Zetes?" I asked, still smiling arrogantly.

Another wave of wind floating towards Gabriel.

"You _told _her?" Lewis hissed.

"Relax, Mr Mandarin, he didn't say anything. I'm telepathic," I said, rolling my eyes.

That got Lewis quiet right away. And Anna as well, for that matter. I hadn't mentioned who I'd gotten the thought of Mr Zetes from, and I was sure she was grateful.

"Yeah, Kaitlyn... I think we can trust her," she mumbled.

As I thought. She was grateful. A long silence followed, in which nobody knew what to say or how to react.

"So, Leeni. What powers do you have?" asked Rob, finally breaking the silence. I grinned. Kaitlyn would be jealous. She was proud of her power to see the future. How would she react to someone who could do _that_, and more?

"I can read minds, control the temperature, move objects, change the flow of air, create the weather, make plants grow faster, move the ground, see the future, and project my thoughts," I told them, listing all my powers one by one.

All noises stopped, and the air coming towards me made me feel cold. They were all staring at me.

"Well, if you can really do all that... prove it..." Lewis said strangely, and he seemed unsure that he wanted to say that at all.

"Sounds like a good idea," Kaitlyn said, her voice serious and even, but clearly hiding anger.

"Fine with me," I said, shrugging. I closed my eyes and focused on the temperature, allowing the number to come to me. Twenty degrees celcius. Time to warm up the room a little.

I focused on one of the windows of their van and ordered it to steam up. Kaitlyn let out a small noise of irritation as she realised that the window she was leaning on had made her hair wet because of the steam.

"Okay, so you're really thermokinetic and telepathic. Fine. But what about the other powers?" Anna demanded.

I knew I was standing in the middle of the kitchen, since that was where I'd run into Gabriel before the others had all teamed up on me. I concentrated on everything in the kitchen, and felt the air in the van move as the cutlery and pans all floated into the air. I released my telekinetic grip on them and heard the annoying sounds of the objects as they hit the ground.

"Telekinesis," I said, smiling sarcastically. Before I got the chance to demonstrate my talent at atmokinesis, Gabriel cleared his throat and pulled me out of my concentration.

"We get the point. I told you guys we could trust her, _now_ do you believe me?" he asked.

Kaitlyn really didn't like that he was standing up for me like he was, but I didn't care. I hadn't really liked her yet, and I didn't think I would.


End file.
